Metal coating or plating of metal or plastic parts can be accomplished using one of a variety of known techniques, such as electroplating, low temperature arc vapor deposition, sputtering and vacuum metallizing. In the context of decorative parts and hardware used on caskets, the plating process is critical to achieve desired color consistency and adherence of the plated metal onto the part. In the case of plating gold onto metal or plastic parts, color consistency and adherence are particularly critical factors. Heretofore, electroplating generally was the process of choice; however, electroplating has certain drawbacks from an economic standpoint, as well as being less environmentally "friendly" as it requires the disposal of solutions which may contain hazardous or otherwise undesirable contaminants.
What is needed is a process for gold plating metal or plastic parts, including hardware and decorative parts for caskets, that is economical, environmentally friendly and provides consistent color coatings with good adhesion to the substrate, whether it is metal or plastic.